Segundas Oportunidades
by Caami
Summary: Los wildcats regresan de su primer año de Universidad y todo ha cambiado. Sharpay ha cambiado, enfrenta la vida de una nueva manera y ahora debe enfrentar el reencuentro son sus ex compañeros. ¿Qué pasa cuando se encuentra con su viejo amor? TxS
1. Un nuevo año

Era una tarde soleada en Albuquerque, las hojas de los árboles se movían lentamente al ritmo del poco viento que esos días recorría la ciudad. Las personas caminaban lentamente, algo aletargadas por el calor, o recorriendo simplemente la hermosa ciudad. Una chica rubia manejaba su descapotable emocionada. Aquel día comenzaban las vacaciones. Venía de su última clase en la universidad de Albuquerque y esa misma tarde, su hermano Ryan volvía de Julliard. ¿Quién habría imaginado que Sharpay lo iba a extrañar tanto? Nadie que la conociera en East High creería que la reina del hielo extrañaba a su mellizo. Pero un año lejos de él le enseñó que aquel chico, además de ser su hermano y su compañero de musicales, era su mejor amigo. Se habían mantenido en contacto todo el año. Ya fuera por llamadas telefónicas o video llamadas por el computador, y su amistad había crecido aún más. Sharpay sentía que había cambiado, ahora era más independiente. No necesitaba de Ryan repitiéndole que era la mejor cantante, la mejor actriz y la más bella. No necesitaba que Ryan la ayudara con sus problemas de autoestima, porque ahora, un año después de su último año en East High había aprendido a conocerse… y a aceptarse.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la chica que necesitaba hacer sentir a los demás inferiores a ella… no necesitaba sentirse superior, no necesitaba saber que los demás tenían problemas… porque ya no debía escapar de los de ella. Había aceptado realmente que sus padres no eran unos padres dedicados como los de sus compañeros. Viajaban continuamente, llenándola de regalos que excusaban su ausencia en los cumpleaños de los mellizos, olvidaban llamarlos y su crianza fue gracias a las variadas niñeras que sus padres contrataban. Pero ella ahora lo entendía. Sus padres la querían, a su manera, pero no habían sido capaces de ejercer su paternidad. Y ella los había culpado toda su infancia y parte de juventud. Por eso le gustaba tanto llamar la atención, porque así, aun que no fueran sus padres, las personas la notaban y se fijaban en ella. Era la mejor cantante y actriz, y aunque sus padres no fueran a todas las obras escolares, demostraba su talento frente a otras personas. Atesoraba en su corazón aquellas semanas de verano, donde parecían la perfecta familia feliz en Lava Springs. Aquellos días, sus padres de verdad parecían interesarse en ellos, aunque al final del día la cena con sus socios y amigos fuera más importante que un paseo bajo la luz de la luna.

Sharpay sonrió sin ganas. No tenía por qué pensar en eso, porque luego de un año ella había entendido que era la vida que le había tocado vivir, y que existían personas que darían lo que fuera por tener un poco de su vida. Había conocido cara a cara el otro lado de la moneda y no le había gustado. Fue entonces en que se dio cuenta lo bendecida que era. Tenía un padre y una madre, que aun que estuvieran ausentes la mayoría del tiempo cuando la veían parecían ser los padres más felices de la tierra, pese a los problemas que tenían entre ellos. Y tenía un gran hermano, su mejor amigo, que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola… Quizás donde estaría si no fuera por Ryan.

Pisó el freno lentamente y estacionó frente a su casa. Podía ver el auto de su hermano. ¡Ryan había llegado! Corrió hacia la entrada y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

- ¡Shar! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañé hermanita!

Sharpay respondió el abrazo con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción que la embargaban.

- Yo también te extrañé Ryan- le dijo la rubia alejándose un poco de él.

- Estás preciosa Shar- le dijo sonriendo.

- Y tú estás muy guapo, a que todas las chicas están muertas por ti- dijo golpeándole el brazo suavemente.

- Bueno, la verdad hay una chica que me gusta muchísimo.

Sharpay lo golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡Pero si estás de novio con Kelsi! Te prometo que si la engañas lo pagarás muy caro- le dijo a su hermano apuntándolo con un dedo- es una chica estupenda y no se merece que le hagas daño.

Ryan sonrió ampliamente y le apuntó con un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina, a la derecha de Sharpay. La chica volteó rápidamente y vio que Kelsi le sonreía.

- Y yo que pensaba que mi cuñada me odiaba- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Sus padres están de viaje ¿No te importa que se quede aquí cierto?

*

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas bailado vestido de mapache!- dijo Sharpay riendo con ganas aquella noche. Ella, Ryan y Kelsi estaban en su habitación contándose acécdotas de sus actos musicales de ese año.

- Eso fue lo de menos Shar, se le atoró la cabeza y cuando terminó de cantar no podía sacársela- dijo Kelsi riendo.

- No es motivo de risa, apenas podía respirar con esa cosa en la cabeza- se defendió el rubio.

*

-Tu hermana ha cambiado Ryan- le dijo su novia esa noche cuando ambos caminaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Bueno… creo que para ella ha sido más difícil ¿sabes? Eso de afrontar la verdad, darse cuenta de que nuestra infancia no fue la infancia perfecta que creíamos.

- Pero tú lo has llevado muy bien ¿Por qué a ella le afecta más?

- Bueno, Shar siempre fue la hijita de papá, enterarse de la verdad creo que fue más difícil, no se esperaba que mi padre hiciera algo así… no sé Kelsi, supongo que ella estaba más encerrada en su burbuja perfecta y de pronto todo se le vino abajo…

- Debe haber sido muy difícil- le dijo la chica tomando su mano suavemente.

- Lo fue, yo por fin entendí que mamá acompañaba a papá a todos sus viajes porque tenía miedo de perderlo, prefería dejarnos a nosotros solos que dejar a papá cerca de otra mujer… a Shar le costó entender que ella desconfiara de papá y nos abandonara…

- No los abandonó…

- Sí Kelsi, pasar 3 semanas del año junto a sus hijos es abandono, solo venían a ciertas obras escolares y a nuestro cumpleaños… nada más… antes esperábamos con ansias esos días pero creo que ahora Shar entendió que no los necesita… me gusta que lo haya entendido… siento que ahora Sharpay esta sacando lo que yo siempre vi que tenía en su interior.

- Debería haberme acercado más a ella en la escuela, es una gran chica, pero antes…

- Antes se escondía bajo su fachada de reina de hielo, de la mejor de la escuela… solo buscaba aprobación Kelsi, buscaba que en la escuela le dieran la atención que nuestros padres nunca le dieron, lamentablemente nadie podía saber las verdaderas razones… siento que mi hermana se perdió una etapa importante… la de hacer amigos- dijo cabizbajo.

* * *

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ryan!

Sharpay saltaba sobre la cama de su hermano con una gran sonrisa. El rubio apenas estaba abriendo los ojos y cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermana sonrió.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sharpay!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron sonriendo, ese día, ambos cumplían 19 años.

- Y yo que pensaba que no alcanzarías a llegar para este día- le dijo Sharpay emocionada- ¡Te hubiera matado con mis propias manos si llegabas dos días más tarde!

- No me podía perder nuestro cumpleaños- le dijo sonriendo- ¿Cuáles son nuestros planes?

- Kelsi te está preparando el desayuno- dijo tapándose la boca inmediatamente- no debía contarte eso- le dijo avergonzada.

- Haré como si fuera sorpresa- le dijo su hermano desordenándole el cabello.

- Supongo… supongo que cenaremos juntos ¿Cierto?- preguntó Sharpay- digo… sé que este año lo quieres pasar con Kelsi, pero nuestra cena es una tradición.

- Claro que cenaremos juntos y Kelsi invitó a los chicos esta noche a casa ¿Te parece una fiesta de cumpleaños una buena idea?

Sharpay lo miró sorprendida unos segundos.

- ¿A qué? ¿A qué chicos invitó?

- A Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Martha y Gabriella y Troy supongo.

Sharpay se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama y sin mirar a su hermano habló.

- La verdad… la verdad ya tengo planes para esta noche- dijo sonriéndole rápidamente- pero después de cenar, obviamente, así que anda, ve a la cocina, pasa el día con Kelsi y más tarde cenamos ¿eh?

- ¿Segura que no quieres estar en la fiesta?

- Segura, ya te dije… tengo planes.

Sharpay se levantó rápidamente de la cama de su hermano y se apresuró a salir.

* * *

- Cumpleaños feliz… me deseo yo a mí- susurraba Shar mientras se columpiaba lentamente en la plaza cercana a su escuela. Había ido ahí luego del grandioso desayuno que Kelsi les había preparado. No quería mentirle a su hermano y por eso había creído que la mejor solución era evitarlo un momento, hasta que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. No deseaba ver a los chicos de East High, no deseaba ver a Troy y Gabriella. Se había dado cuenta de la horrible verdad. Ella no tenía amigos en su secundaria, y ver al grupo de linces solo le haría recordar los penosos momentos en la escuela. Sí… penosos. Porque ella aún recordaba haber estado enamorada de Troy. Recordaba todos los intentos por llamar su atención, por lograr que el chico le sonriera… aun que sea una vez. Recordaba todos esos momentos en que creía que Troy por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él. También recordaba las muchas invitaciones que le había hecho para que la fuera a ver cantar… Troy nunca había ido. Hasta que apareció Gabriella. Troy se desvivía por ella, cantó por ella e incluso bailó. Descubrió el mundo del teatro y en él su futuro. Todo gracias a Gabriella. ¿Y ella? ¿Y la chica que insistió desde tercer grado en que Troy sería un gran actor? ¿Y la chica que lo fue a ver cada partido de los wildcats porque sabía que necesitaba el apoyo de sus compañeros? ¿Qué pasó con ella? Penoso. Todos sus intentos fueron penosos… porque Troy nunca le dedicó más de un pensamiento. Incluso él la llamaba reina del hielo. La única persona que ella creía que era distinta, que creía que podía ver más allá de las apariencias… resultó ser un fraude, resultó ser igual que cada chico que se burló de ella en East High.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. No valía la pena recordar aquellos momentos. Hoy empezaba un nuevo año en su vida y debía dejar el rencor atrás. No lograría nada con la autocompasión. Ella sabía quién era, sabía lo que podía lograr y no necesitaba el reconocimiento de nadie. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón algo le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

- ¿Sharpay? ¿Sharpay Evans?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se odió a sí misma por reconocerlo. Ella debería haberlo olvidado por completo, pero incluso un año después su voz lograba acelerarle el corazón.

Se giró lentamente y encontró a Troy Bolton mirándola sorprendido. Estaba más alto, más guapo. Mucho más guapo, como si eso fuera posible. Le sonrió lentamente.

- Hola Troy, tanto tiempo.

- Un año ¿No? Desde la entrega de diplomas.

Sharpay asintió.

- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

- Muy bien, me gusta… ¿Y tú? Supe que también estudiabas teatro.

- Sí- le respondió Troy pasándose la mano por su pelo desordenado- creo que al final teníamos más en común de lo que pensaba- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo siempre lo supe" dijo Sharpay en su cabeza.

- ¿Y qué haces acá? ¿Viniste a pasar las vacaciones?- le preguntó la rubia.

Troy asintió ¿De verdad la chica que estaba frente a él era Sharpay? No actuaba como la Sharpay que él recordaba. Incluso dudó unos minutos antes de acercarse a ella, algo tenía… algo en su expresión, en sus ojos cuando lo miraba… algo había cambiado y el no sabría decir que era.

- Extrañaba venir a casa…

Sharpay le sonrió.

- Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿No? ¿Creíste alguna vez que extrañarías Albuquerque?

Troy sonrió.

- No, nunca lo había pensado hasta que estuve muy lejos de mi hogar.

Sharpay se levantó lentamente del columpio y le sonrió a Troy.

- Bueno, ha sido un gusto verte Troy, espero que lo pases muy bien en tus vacaciones.

- Si… yo… bueno… espero que tú también lo hagas- le dijo confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Sharpay no quería pasar tiempo con él? Actuaba como si lo único que quisiera era alejarse de él. Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué eso le molestaba?

- Saludos a todos, supongo que los verás esta noche en mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa? ¡O si!- dijo recordando a Ryan- el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

"Y el mío" agregó Sharpay tristemente. ¿Tan poco la estimaba Troy que ni siquiera recordaba que era la melliza de Ryan? ¿Y que estaban de cumpleaños el mismo día?

- Supongo que nos vemos esta noche- le dijo Troy sonriendo.

- La verdad tengo planes- le dijo Sharpay sin mirarlo, quería irse, desaparecer. Aquel encuentro con Troy reafirmaba todo lo que ya sabía. Nunca significó nada para él- Adiós Troy- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia su auto estacionado un poco más lejos.

Troy se quedó mirándola confundido mientras se alejaba de él. Aquella Sharpay no era la Sharpay que él recordaba. Y eso lo intrigaba. Era una Sharpay confundida… triste….y odiaba verla así. Sharpay siempre reía cuando estaba cerca de él, siempre lo hacía sentir importante y valioso, como si él realmente fuera un súper héroe. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero Sharpay había sido una parte importante de su vida escolar… y al parecer no lo había sabido apreciar. ¿Qué sabía de Sharpay Evans? Que era una genial actriz y cantante, que le encantaba sonreír cuando estaba junto a él y que iba a apoyarlo en los partidos aun que ella odiara ese deporte. Era le melliza de Ryan y siempre, siempre estaba dispuesta a aconsejarlo cuando tenía algún problema. Troy se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Era la melliza de Ryan! ¡Ella también estaba de cumpleaños ese día! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primcer fic en . Aún no sé mucho sobre el uso de esta página pero espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Nunca había escrito sobre Sharpay y Troy y la verdad me ha gustado muchísimo la idea. Espero que a ustedes también les guste!


	2. No todo es lo que parece

- Troy tenemos toda la tarde por delante, juguemos un partido, por los viejos tiempos- le insistía Chad por teléfono.

- Escucha amigo, de verdad no puedo, debo ir a una parte- le dijo Troy mientras tomaba las llaves de la camioneta.

- ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! No me digas que ya hiciste planes.

- No Chad… es solo… tengo algo que hacer.

- No me digas que irás a ver a Gabriella- le dijo Chad con tono de reproche.

- ¿Gabriella está en Albuquerque?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿No lo sabías? Yo… yo pensé que ibas a ir a verla… llegó esta mañana Troy…

- Vaya- dijo el ojiazul aún sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes que es inevitable que la veas? ¿Lo sabes? Troy, no dejes que te afecte.

- No… no me afecta Chad- dijo asombrado de la imagen que tenía su amigo de su relación con su ex novia- de verdad no me afecta, cada uno siguió su camino…

- Está claro que ella siguió su camino- dijo Chad sin intentar ocultar el reproche a la actitud de la morena- es hora de que tú también hagas lo mismo… ¿Es eso? ¿Saldrás con una chica?

- Chad nos vemos donde Ryan ¿Está bien?- dijo antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación.

No quería pensar en Gabriella, él estaba afrontando toda la separación a su propio ritmo, y aunque Chad insistía en que tenía que avanzar, él simplemente no podía. No podía olvidar a su único gran amor de un día para otro. Troy sonrió tristemente mientras comenzaba a conducir. Gabriella no había tenido problemas para avanzar… durante aquel año la chica cada vez tenía menos tiempo para él, decía que debía estudiar y muchas veces Troy viajaba a su universidad en vano. Ella simplemente "no tenía tiempo". Doloroso fue para él enterarse de la verdad… de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la universidad de Stanford.

Sin darse cuenta, a los pocos minutos estacionaba en el centro comercial. Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. ¿Qué le iba a regalar a una persona que no conocía en absoluto? Porque por triste que sonara, él no conocía nada sobre Sharpay Evans. Se sentía avergonzado por no recordar que su cumpleaños era el mismo día que el de su mellizo… avergonzado y estúpido al no ser capaz de recordar aquel "pequeño" detalle. Y se sentía avergonzado también porque Sharpay nunca olvidó uno de sus cumpleaños y siempre le regalaba algo útil o que significara algo para él. Una vez le regaló una foto en que salía él sosteniendo la copa del primer campeonato que había ganado con los wildcats, también recordaba que para su cumpleaños número 16 Sharpay le había regalado una linda billetera, con espacio para su licencia de conducir, le había recalcado la rubia sonriendo.

¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buena persona que había sido Sharpay con él en la escuela? La respuesta vino como un cubo de agua fría.

"Porque ella era la reina del hielo para todos en East High y tú no hacías más que seguir la corriente"

Se había dejado llevar por sus amigos y cada vez que Sharpay pasaba a su lado todos bromeaban sobre lo fría que se había vuelto la habitación. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Sharpay nunca había sido fría con él, al contrario, siempre tenía esa sonrisa cálida dirigida a él. Porque él sabía a quién iba dirigida esa sonrisa. Sabía que un tiempo Sharpay estuvo enamorada de él, sin embargo cuando se puso de novio con Gabriella Sharpay continuó estando ahí, invitándolo a sus obras de teatro, preguntándole como iba con el basquetball. Sharpay siempre había estado ahí para él… Y él nunca lo había estado para ella… Darse cuenta de su horrible comportamiento no lo ayudaba en nada. Debía buscar un regalo perfecto, porque sabía que se lo debía. Le debía a Sharpay aunque sea un lindo regalo, sobre todo cuando había olvidado su cumpleaños. Le debía mucho, aun que sabía que tardaría el resto de su vida en retribuirle todo lo que ella había hecho por él alguna vez.

* * *

- ¿Solo una entrada?

- Sí- repitió fastidiada Sharpay mientras le entregaban la entrada para la película de esa noche. Había cenado con su hermano y con Kelsi, esperando que de un momento a otro sus padres llamaran para felicitarlos. No lo habían hecho, había esperado toda la tarde junto al teléfono y se dio por vencida cuando en Australia, el país donde estaban sus padres, ya había pasado la medianoche. Sus padres no lo habían recordado. Otra vez. Suspiró y caminó hacia la confitería. Era su cumpleaños, se merecía un paquete gigante de palomitas. Sonrió tristemente. ¡Qué manera de pasar su cumpleaños! Sola en el cine a punto de ver una película que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero ese panorama era mucho mejor que ver a los Wildcats en su casa. Ya había sido suficiente con ver a Troy Bolton aquella mañana, no necesitaba más recordatorios de lo poco importante que era ella para los demás. No los necesitaba, no quería nada de ellos.

- Creo que se está haciendo costumbre que nos encontremos, podría incluso pensar que lo haces a propósito- escuchó bromear a una voz atrás suyo.

- Piérdete Bolton- le dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba la fila de la confitería.

- ¡Ey! Ya sé que desde esta mañana debes pensar que soy el más idiota del mundo y que no sé sumar 2 más 2- dijo el chico tras ella.

- Que bueno que por fin te has dado cuenta

- Escucha Sharpay, sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños- le dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos- de veras, siento no haberme dado cuenta que el día del cumpleaños de tu mellizo es el mismo día del tuyo, pero creo que mis neuronas se fueron de vacaciones- dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Sharpay también sonrió y Troy se sintió mucho más relajado. Le gustaba cuando Sharpay sonreía.

- Te disculpo Bolton, aunque no creo que hayan sido las vacaciones, de seguro el balón te ha caído muchas veces en la cabeza.

- Oh no, ese es Chad- dijo bromeando el ojiazul- así que dime ¿Qué haces acá?

- Lo que se hace en los cines Bolton, veo una película.

- Si sé lo que se hace Sharpay, y te agradecería mucho que me dijeras Troy y no Bolton, me refiero a que haces acá sola el día de tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy sola?- dijo mirando al chico- podría estar en una cita, o mi pareja podría estar esperándome adentro… quizás ando en grupo y son aquellos que están cerca de la puerta…

- Sharpay…- contestó Troy cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien, estoy sola… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada…

Troy miró a su alrededor, tenía una idea pero no estaba seguro de lo que pensaría Sharpay. Tomó aire profundamente y aprovechó cuando la rubia pidió sus palomitas para correr a la boletería, comprar un boleto y volver al lado de Sharpay.

- ¿Y para mí no compraste nada?- le dijo mientras su respiración se normalizaba

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Troy tomó las palomitas de Sharpay, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la sala de cine.

- Si no nos apuramos nos perderemos los avances y son la parte más entretenida- le contestó sin mirarla.

- ¡Bolton!

- Oh vamos Sharpay, me niego a dejar que pases tu cumpleaños sola, además me han dicho que la película es buenísima.

Sharpay se paró en seco.

- No sé por qué te interesa tanto la forma en que celebro mi cumpleaños, pero no necesito tu compañía… la salida está por allá- dijo quitándola sus palomitas y caminando hacia la sala de la película.

- Sigues siento igual de testaruda ¿qué tiene de malo que veamos la película juntos?

- ¿No te estaban esperando tus amigos Troy? Seguro no quieres hacerlos esperar, además no creo que a tu novia le guste la idea…

- Bueno- dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso- desde hace meses que no tengo novia… anda vamos, ya compré mi entrada- le dijo sonriendo alegremente.

* * *

**Bueno! Segundo Cap, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por las opiniones, todo es aceptado con mucha alegría!!!**

**Ginny-Forever muchisimas gracias por el review! siempre he creido que todas las críticas son muuy pero muy constructivas! Es primera vez que escribo sobre Sharpay y Troy y me ha resultado mas difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que son personajes con su propia historia y caracter, haré todo lo posible por ser fiel al caracter de Sharpay con pocos cambios, solo espero poder hacerlo bien!!!!**

**Gracias tambien a Maria-Dub, Nyanda y Pan d'Thor espero les guste este cap y sigan leyendo los proximos que suba!!! **

**Quizas me demore con el proximo cap, pero espero me tengan paciencia y que les guste porque lo escribo con muchisimo cariño! **

**Besos!**

**Caami!  
**


	3. ¿Amigos?

- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no venía a tu casa Sharpay- dijo el chico mientras ambos entraban a la lujosa mansión.

- Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho… los chicos deben estar en la terraza, cruzando la cocina la primera puerta a la derecha- le dijo la rubia apuntándole el camino.

- ¿Tu no vienes?- preguntó extrañado Troy.

- No… estoy cansadísima y son los amigos de Ryan, no tengo nada que hacer ahí…

- También son tus amigos Shar…

Troy la miró fijamente mientras la chica se acercaba a la escalera. Habían visto una comedia que los hizo reír muchísimo… a Troy le gustaba la risa de Sharpay, le gustaba muchísimo.

- ¿Lo son? No te preocupes Troy, lo pasé muy bien en el cine… gracias por verla conmigo…

- Cuando gustes Sharpay, yo también lo pasé muy bien…

- Entonces… buenas noches Troy

- Buenas noches Shar…

Troy vio como la rubia comenzaba a subir las escaleras y entonces recordó aquel paquete en su chaqueta.

- ¡Espera!- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y sacaba la pequeña cajita- con la película había olvidado darte esto…

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la chica bajando unos escalones, quedando a la misma altura de Troy.

- Es… es un regalo… tu regalo, de cumpleaños… ya sabes…

- ¿Me compraste un regalo?

- Bueno, eso es lo que se acostumbra hacer en los cumpleaños, los amigos se regalan cosas…

Sharpay miró la cajita curiosa y la abrió lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

- ¿Y dónde está la reina del hielo Ryan?- preguntó Chad antes de que Taylor le pegara en las costillas- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- Mi hermana no es la reina del hielo Chad- dijo Ryan sonriendo tímidamente.

- Sharpay es grandiosa chicos, de verdad es la mejor cuñada que existe- dijo Kelsi tomando la mano de su novio.

- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó esta vez Taylor- no la veo desde la graduación.

- Tenía planes- respondió su mellizo.

- ¿Y Troy?- preguntó esta vez Martha.

Gabriella, sentada a un lado de Taylor se puso tensa. Sabía que vería a Troy esa noche pero aún no estaba segura de cómo se comportaría el chico con ella y eso la tenía nerviosísima. ¿Qué haría? ¿La saludaría cordialmente? ¿O solo fingiría que ella no estaba ahí? ¿Le diría algo sobre la última conversación que tuvieron?

- A Troy lo vi hace unas horas en el Cine- le contestó Jason quien comía una hamburguesa.

- ¿En el cine? Me dijo que estaba muy ocupado para jugar un partido ¿El prefiere ir al cine que jugar?- dijo Chad molesto.

- Estaba con una chica, pero no vi quién era… creo que era rubia- contestó su amigo.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Gabriella. ¿Acaso Troy tenía una novia nueva? ¿No se suponía que él seguía enamorado de ella?

- ¿Estás bien amiga?- le preguntó Taylor suavemente para que nadie escuchara.

- Perfecto ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Ya sabías que esto pasaría Gaby, además fuiste tu la que dijo…

- Sé perfectamente lo que dije Taylor y te agradecería que no lo repitieras…

* * *

- No tenías por qué comprarme algo Troy- le dijo Sharpay antes de abrir la cajita.

- Sí tenía… la verdad… me gustaría que fuéramos amigos Sharpay, si es que tu también lo quieres- le dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo nervioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué lo ponía nervioso decirle a Sharpay que quería ser su amigo?

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí… amigos, ya sabes, de esos que se llaman por teléfono, que salen juntos, que se tienen confianza y conversan… amigos…- le contestó Troy sonriendo.

- Yo… ¿De veras Troy?

- De veras, ¿Qué dices? ¿Somos amigos?

Sharpay lo miró y le sonrió, aunque una leve vocecita en su interior le decía que no debía acercarse más a Troy. No debía volver a sufrir por él, pero la idea de ser su amiga, confiar en él, salir más con él, simplemente… le encantaba.

- Amigos- le dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Abre entonces tu regalo, recuerda que los amigos también perdonan, asi que si no te gusta finge que te encanta ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

**Mil perdones por la demora!**

**Ya sali de vacaciones y espero poder escribir mas seguido, además pronto me opero y tendre reposo medico muchos dias que de verdad espero los pase escribiendo. **

**Ojala les guste el cap! Y mcuhísimas gracias por los bellos Reviews que dejan!  
**


	4. Complicaciones

* * *

- ¡Hola Chicos!- los saludó Troy mientras salía de la cocina hacia la terraza donde estaban todos los wildcats. Saludó a Ryan de un abrazo, deseándole feliz cumpleaños mientras le pasaba su regalo; una linda gorra de esas que Ryan amaba.

- Gracias Troy ¡Me encanta!- le respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Troy saludó a sus amigos, abrazando a Chad, Zeke y Jason, y saludando amablemente a las chicas. A Gabriella solo le dirigió una leve sonrisa, mientras su mirada se perdía en el segundo piso de la mansión Tisdale, donde la luz de una habitación se encendía.

- Esa debe ser Shar- dijo Ryan mirando en la misma dirección que Troy- le diré que venga.

- Dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir- le explicó el ojiazul mientras se sentaba al lado de Chad.

- Oh vaya... pobre, quizás compró muchas cosas en el centro comercial- dijo Kelsi tomando la mano de su novio.

- Seguro se compró toda la tienda- contestó Chad estallando en risas.

- La verdad solo vimos una película, no compró nada- dijo Troy en tono ausente mientras tomaba una hamburguesa y la llevaba a su boca.

- ¡¿Fuiste al cine con Sharpay?!- preguntó Zeke asombrado. Troy solo levantó los hombros, tratando de no darle tanta importancia. Sabía lo que sus amigos le dirían y la verdad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Había pasado una tarde genial en compañía de Sharpay y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Gabriella se hundió más en su asiento. Bueno, Troy no la había saludado directamente ¿Y qué? Ella no quería que Troy la saludara, ella no _necesitaba_ que Troy se interesara en ella. Ella _había avanzado_ y había sido su decisión. Entonces ¿por qué sentía hervir la sangre cuando se imaginaba a Troy y Sharpay en la sala de cine? ¿A Troy con Sharpay en una sala a _oscuras_?

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Chad- con mucho respeto Ryan, de verdad, pero ¿Preferiste ir al cine con Sharpay que jugar basquetball con nosotros?

- ¿Tanto te sorprende?- le respondió Troy- preferí ir al cine con una amiga en el día de su cumpleaños, no tiene nada de malo Chad- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para encontrarse justamente con la mirada furiosa de Gabriella.

- Bueno si lo pones así- dijo Chad incrédulo.

- De verdad no lo creo- dijo Jason- ¿Y no te congelaste?

- Ya baste chicos, Sharpay es una chica grandiosa y me divertí mucho con ella hoy… no quiero sus opiniones, además volveré a salir con ella, como amigos, y les agradecería mucho que se guardaran todo comentario negativo… ustedes simplemente no la conocen como yo… es una gran amiga.

Ryan observó atónito la situación. Troy lo había dicho de lo más calmado, como si el hecho de que saliera con su hermana, aun que sea como amigos, fuera lo más normal del mundo. De hecho todos lo miraban asombrados. Lo que más sorprendía a Ryan era el hecho de que, Troy Bolton, estaba defendiendo a su hermana frente a todos sus amigos. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

* * *

Sharpay se despertó con el sonido de la alarma. Estiró lentamente el brazo para apagar el maldito sonido. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, frotándolos para despertar, cuando sintió el roce de un extraño metal al que no estaba acostumbrada. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, fijó la mirada en la hermosa cadena que ahora colgaba de su muñeca izquierda.

Sonrió cuando recordó como Troy, gentilmente, se la había puesto en ese lugar. Su ahora "Amigo" había estado mirándola nervioso mientras ella abría aquella pequeña caja, y cuando ella había sonreído, Troy había suspirado aliviado. Sharpay sabía que solo era un regalo de amistad, sabía que Troy quería de algún modo reivindicarse con ella por los años de amistad no retribuida, sabía que la historia del chico con Gabriella aun no estaba clara… Sharpay sabía todo eso, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordar que fue ella quien estuvo con él en el cine, que fue a ella a quien le hizo un regalo tan hermoso… que fue a ella a quien prácticamente le rogó aceptar su amistad. Quizás estaba confundiéndose a sí misma, quizás se estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando pensaba en él… tal cual como lo hacía en la escuela. Troy Bolton siempre tendría un lugar reservado en su corazón… _**siempre**_.

Y ahí se quedaría, además… estaba Jesse, y ella no podía olvidar la promesa que tenía con él. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al recordar a Jesse. El chico le había dado dos semanas para que le diera una respuesta y ella aún no sabía qué hacer. El plazo se acababa hoy y ella de verdad quería mucho a Jesse. ¿Pero aceptar ser su novia? Hasta hace unos días ya casi lo había decidido, pero ahora, al pensar en Troy ella no estaba segura. Se sentó bruscamente en su cama. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que no a Jesse a causa de Troy? Troy era solo un amigo, y no tenía ningún sentimiento por ella. No se volvería a equivocar, no volvería a pensar que Troy quizás algún día la iba a amar. Ella sería su amiga… pero no su novia… Sharpay Evans sería novia de Jesse, se dijo a sí misma aún no muy convencida.

* * *

- ¿Hola?- contestó el teléfono Sharpay esa tarde.

- ¡Shar! Soy Troy ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola Troy!- respondió sin evitar una sonrisa- muy bien y ¿tu?

- Fantástico, escucha los chicos vendrán a la piscina esta tarde y haremos una barbacoa ¿Te gustaría venir?

- ¿Una barbacoa?- preguntó curiosa.

- Si ¡Tienes que venir! No será lo mismo sin ti, además dijiste que seríamos amigos y los amigos asisten a las barbacoas de sus amigos, no me puedes decir que no- le dijo rápidamente el chico.

- No te diré que no- dijo riendo- pero ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

- Por supuesto que Ryan y Kelsi están invitados…

- No son ellos… es que estoy con… con un amigo acá- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio que le sonreía del otro lado de la mesa.

- Oh bueno, no hay problema, tus amigos son mis amigos también- dijo Troy feliz.

- Entonces nos vemos en un rato amigo.

- Seguro… amiga- dijo Troy cortando el teléfono no muy feliz. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se preguntó mientras se revolvía el cabello. Se sentía… ansioso… por verla… a Sharpay Evans… su… _amiga…_ acá había algo mal… muuuy mal pensó de pronto.

* * *

**Bueno, otro cap... perdon la tardanza, trataré de escribir más pero me operé el lunes y la verdad estoy con reposo y con unos remedios extraños xD**

**asi que mi concentración no es la ideal.**

**Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, de verdad que aun que suene cursi son la unica razón por la que escribo y me agrada bastante saber que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo. **

**Ojalá les guste este nuevo capitulo, no todo es tan fácil para nuestra pareja estrella :D**


	5. La Barbacoa

- Troy esta barbacoa ha sido una genial idea- le comentó Ryan al lince cerca de la parrilla, donde Troy ágilmente daba vuelta unas hamburguesas.

- Si bueno, se me ocurrió que podíamos darle uso a la piscina y aprovechar de comer- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si y la verdad no te negaré que me agrada ver a mi novia tomando sol- dijo apuntando hacia donde Kelsi, Shar y Martha tomaban sol.

- Bueno, eso es lo agradable de tener piscina y amigas en bikini- dijo riendo Troy.

- Lástima que Shar haya invitado a Jesse- dijo apuntando esta vez a la piscina, donde un chico rubio nadaba con Chad, Jason y Zeke.

- ¿No te cae bien?- preguntó interesado Troy.

- Es un niño de papá…

Troy le hizo una mirada elocuente.

- Bueno, Shar también es hijita de papá- dijo riendo- pero no de la misma forma.

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces?

- Oh ya lo verás, apenas le des la oportunidad comenzará a ser un verdadero idiota… es de esos que además de creerse superiores no saben controlar la lengua, puede ser un verdadero imbécil cuando quiere…

- ¿Y por qué es amigo de Sharpay entonces? Digo, ella no es de juntarse con ese tipo de personas… normalmente es ella la que ataca- dijo sonriendo.

- Si, normalmente es ella… pero Jesse es hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre y lo conocemos hace años, siempre le ha gustado Sharpay y este año ha estado cortejándola- dijo haciendo una mueca- creo que es porque le conviene a su familia estar bien con mi padre… no creo que sea porque de verdad le interese mi hermana…

- Oye tu hermana es preciosa, de seguro que a Jesse le gusta- dijo Troy desviando la mirada rápidamente.

- Bueno si, supongo que para Jesse no es un gran sacrificio estar con ella, pero de todas formas no la conoce… solo está con ella porque es linda y porque es hija de mi padre… aun que ella aun no le dice nada, digo, no son novios aún.

Troy suspiró aliviado.

_¿Aliviado? ¿Por qué habría yo de estar aliviado por eso?_

- Oh no ahí vienen todos- dijo Ryan interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiazul- de verdad espero que ese idiota no arruine la tarde- le contestó antes de acercarse a su novia y sentarse a su lado en la gran mesa cerca de la parrilla.

- ¡Vaya Troy! Esas hamburguesas se ven increíbles- dijo Chad sentándose a la mesa junto a las chicas y chicos.

- ¡Tengo hambre!- contestó Martha sonriendo.

- Espero que te hayan quedado bien no quisiste mi ayuda- dijo Zeke.

- De seguro están buenas- dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa.

- Seguro, todos los linces saben cocinar unas buenas hamburguesas- comentó Jason.

- De veras que ustedes jugaban con los linces- dijo Jesse sentándose junto a Sharpay- recuerdo que una vez jugaron contra mi escuela, Troy eras conocido como el mejor capitán- le dijo sonriendo.

- Vaya, gracias, no sabía que en tu escuela me conocían.

- Bueno, las chicas eran las que te conocían- le dijo sonriendo- ¿Sigues de novio con la misma chica?

Todos se miraron incomodos, el tema de Gabriella no era un tema del que les gustara hablar. Era amiga de muchos de los que estaban en aquella mesa y a todos les había afectado de alguna forma lo que la chica había hecho, había dividido al grupo, por lo que ella no asistía cuando Troy estaba y viceversa.

- No, no estoy con ella…

- Oh lo siento, de hecho creo que escuché rumores… te engañó con un chico de Standford ¿no? Con uno de sus tutores… si recuerdo la historia- dijo cerrando los ojos unos segundos- ¡Te engañó por meses amigos! De verdad ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Siguieron todos en silencio mientras Troy sacaba las hamburguesas. Se notaba la tensión del chico, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, sobre todo con desconocidos.

- Jesse, para- le dijo Sharpay- no te incumbe nada de eso…

- ¡Oh vamos! Todo el mundo lo sabe, solo que hay distintas versiones vamos Troy cuéntame ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿De verdad la encontraste en la cama con el tipo? ¿O es cierto que los encontraste besándose en el cine?

- ¡Jesse!- le dijo Sharpay golpeándolo en el codo.

- ¡Es solo una pregunta!- dijo Jesse sonriéndole a la rubia- Vamos Troy, también dicen que ella te engañó porque tu no le dabas lo que ella necesitaba, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Eso Troy no lo aguantó, dejando de lado la parilla avanzó dos grandes pasos y golpeó de lleno a Jesse en la cara. El rubio se recuperó rápidamente devolviendo el golpe. De pronto, todos los chicos se acercaron a separarlos, mientras Troy y Jesse trataban de golpearse.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Quién crees que eres ah?- le gritó el ojiazul al intruso.

- Oh vamos, ¿Te duele aceptar la verdad eh? Supongo que todos los rumores son ciertos- le respondió Jesse.

- ¡Ya para!- le dijo Sharpay- ¡No sigas!

- Y no seguiré, yo me largo- le respondió el rubio tomando sus cosas y tendiéndole la mano- ¿Nos vamos?

- Ándate solo- le respondió enojada la rubia- yo me quedo.

- Sharpay, toma tus cosas y vámonos… ¡Ahora!- le gritó Jesse.

- ¡No le grites lo que tiene que hacer o no!- Dijo Troy a quien Chad y Jason seguían sosteniendo.

- ¡Yo le grito lo que me da la gana! ¡TOMA TUS COSAS Y LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ SHARPAY!- esta vez le gritó tomándola del codo.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana imbécil!

Esta vez fue Ryan quien se arrojó sobre Jesse para golpearlo. Zeke fue rápidamente a separarlos y a los pocos minutos Jesse abandonaba furioso la casa de Troy. Kelsi fue rápidamente a atender a Ryan, aunque realmente no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Las clases de defensa personal a las que había asistido cobraban frutos. Troy fue hacia la cocina, tenía un golpe muy feo en el labio y la ceja por lo que Sharpay lo siguió.

- Siento mucho todo esto Troy- le dijo entrando a la cocina.

- No fue tu culpa- dijo el chico tomando un poco de hielo.

Sharpay lo corrió y obligó a que se sentara, mientras ella sacaba un paño envolviendo el hielo.

- Déjame ponerte esto en el labio- dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole el hielo en la boca- ¡Que ganas de golpear a ese idiota! No lo debería haber invitado.

- Hey, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Troy sonriendo apenas, ya que el labio le dolía.

- No tenía derecho a decirte todas esas cosas, no creas nada de lo que dijo, seguramente lo inventó todo- dijo tomando otro paño para limpiar un pequeño corte que tenía el chico en la ceja.

- Yo no te he contado porque termine con Gabriella ¿No es así?

- No… pero no necesitas contármelo, sean las razones que sean eso es asunto tuyo y de nadie más… no te tiene que importar lo que otros digan.

- Me engañó durante 3 meses, según ella, aun que no dudo que haya sido más- dijo Troy cerrando los ojos.

- De verdad no es necesario que me lo cuentes- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- Te lo quiero contar, de verdad… no estábamos bien- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- en un comienzo la distancia no fue problema, nos veíamos cuando podíamos pero luego de un tiempo empezaron las excusas… que tenía muchas pruebas, que ella debía hacer ensayos, que ella creía que no veía lo suficiente a su familia… nos veíamos cada vez menos y cuando lo hacíamos era extraño… así que después de un tiempo decidí que si quería salvar la relación quizás debía poner más de mi parte así que viaje a Standford a darle una sorpresa… la sorpresa me la llevé yo- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

- Hey- dijo la rubia levantándole la mirada- no quiero saber más si te vas a poner así- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente- ya no vale la pena recordar cosas tristes y siento mucho que Jesse haya sido el culpable de que tengas que recordarlo… pero aun que no quiera decirlo y suene excesivamente mal, tengo que decir que yo siempre supe que Gabriella era una mosquita muerta- dijo sonriendo.

Troy le contestó con una sonrisa, recordando las veces en que Sharpay le advertía sobre Gabriella en la preparatoria.

- Eres una buena amiga Sharpay, siempre lo has sido ¡Ouch!- se quejó cuando la rubia le tocó la ceja.

- Eso no se ve bien, quizás deberíamos ponerte un poco de alcohol para que no se infecte.

- Hay en el botiquín del baño.

Sharpay salió rápidamente de la cocina y volvió a los pocos segundos con un botiquín en la mano.

- Esto te va a arder, pero sé un buen chico y no llores- se burló la rubia.

- Muy graciosa… no lloraré créeme… ¡Ouch eso duele Sharpay!- dijo cuando la rubia le puso un algodón con alcohol en la ceja.

- Te dije que iba a arder, ahora déjame poner un poco en el labio.

De pronto, fue como si toda la habitación se cargara de electricidad. Troy no dejaba de mirar a Sharpay, a solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, mientras la chica se inclinaba aún más mirando sus labios. Tiernamente puso el algodón con alcohol en el labio y cuando vio que Troy hacía una mueca se acercó más y sopló suavemente la herida. Levantó la mirada hacia Troy y vio sus ojos azules a escasa distancia de los de ella.

- Creo… creo que con eso estará bien- susurró Sharpay mientras comenzaba a alejarse. De pronto, sintió la mano de Troy en su mejilla, impidiendo su alejamiento. Se miraron fijamente mientras el chico acariciaba tiernamente la piel de la rubia.

- Sharpay… yo… Shar…- Le decía Troy acercándose aún más.

- ¡Troy ya estamos en casa!- se escuchó la voz de la madre de Troy y a los pocos segundos la puerta de la cocina se abría para dejar entrar al señor y señora Bolton, quienes extrañados miraron a Troy, quien a su vez miraba la puerta que daba hacia el patio extrañado y la veloz silueta de Sharpay que corría hacia su hermano en la piscina.

**Nuevo Cap!! Muchas Gracias por los Reviews! De verdad, si no leyeran el Fic no lo escribiría asi que Mil Gracias a los que lo leen!!!**

**Ojala les guste el cap!!!! Trataré de escribir lo antes posible!!**

**Besoos!!**

**Caami!**


	6. Como que mi nombre es Sharpay Evans

**Cap 6.**

Después de estar horas dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder pegar un ojo, Troy llegó a una conclusión; No podía dormir. Cuando aceptó aquel punto, cerró fuertemente los ojos y aceptó una verdad mayor; No podía dormir porque lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Sharpay. En Sharpay y en lo que pudo haber pasado en su cocina aquella tarde. En Sharpay y en lo que podría haber pasado si sus padres se hubiesen demorado un minuto más en aparecer. Solo un minuto. Y ni hablar de lo que había sucedido después.

No entendía que había pasado. En un momento estaban juntos en la cocina, luego Troy volvía con sus amigos y Sharpay evitaba mirarlo a los ojos… y de un momento a otro habían planeado un viaje a la playa que incluía también a Gabriella. Porque claro, Taylor no pudo evitar defender a su amiga y comentar lo injusto que era que la dejaran fuera de todos los planes. Troy, distraído después del episodio de la cocina, no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban y ya era demasiado tarde cuando se quiso negar. En unos días partirían a la costa con su ex novia y su nueva mejor amiga a quien casi había besado esa misma tarde. Porque si algo tenía claro Troy era que _casi la había besado_. No podía decir que solo se había acercado a ella, no podía decir que sólo miraba como Sharpay le curaba tiernamente la herida… no podía decir nada de eso porque sabía que había querido besarla. Y mentiría si dijera que no quería besarla ahora. Porque _quería besarla_, y eso lo complicaba todo aún más. ¿Cómo podría aguantar unos días en la playa con Sharpay y Gabriella? Si lo pensaba bien, Gabriella simplemente no le preocupaba. Él no tenía ningún interés si quiera de conversar con ella, ni siquiera quería compartir el mismo aire que respiraban, asi que no tendría problemas simplemente ignorándola. ¿Pero cómo se sentiría Sharpay? Ella había salido corriendo con la interrupción de sus padres y luego ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Era sólo él quien notaba la electricidad que flotaba entre ellos? ¿Era sólo él quien quería un beso? ¿Y cómo iba a poder preguntarle a Sharpay sobre ellos con su ex novia en la misma casa?

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo incómodo que sería para Sharpay si Troy trataba de besarla frente a Gabriella. Porque ¡Cielos! Troy tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla.

* * *

- No puedo creer que la mosca muerta de Gabriella haya engañado así a Troy, yo sabía Ryan, yo siempre supe que esa horrible mujer no era lo que parecía. ¿Pero alguien me escuchó? ¡No! Todos creían que la odiaba porque robó MI musical, que claramente se fue a la borda porque su voz no es ni la mitad de hermosa que la mía… pero claro, nadie me escuchaba, todos estaban felices conociendo a la estúpida de Gabriella y dejándose embaucar por ella… ¿Y ahora? Ahora lo único que hace es ocasionar problemas, porque no me lo niegues Ryan, Taylor es la única que quiere que ella nos acompañe a la playa y como es la novia de Chad, él no puede negarse a llevarla también a la casa de sus padres… ¿Tú crees que lo pasaremos bien? Pues yo creo que no, pobre Troy, apuesto a que estará incómodo todos los días, ¡Como si quisiera compartir casa con la chica que lo engañó! Y de verdad Ryan, no sé cómo nadie le explica las cosas a Taylor, yo sé que es inteligente, pero realmente no lo demuestra… Troy también es amigo de ella y debería ponerse en su lugar y pensar sólo un poco ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no dejaré que esa arpía de Gabriella Montez le arruine las vacaciones a Troy, porque él es mi amigo ¿Sabes? Y no dejaré que lo afecte… ya verá esa mosquita muerta, como que me llamo Sharpay Evans ella se arrepentirá de hacer sufrir a Troy ¿Me oíste Ryan? ¡Como que me llamo Sharpay Evans!

Y así, Sharpay se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a su hermano perplejo mirando la puerta por la que había salido. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema? Él solo le había preguntado si le gustaba el gorro que usaba esa mañana. ¡Mujeres! Él nunca podría entenderlas. Gracias a Dios que Kelsi no se parecía a su hermana. Ryan suspiró. Si las cosas eran como el creía, no tendría que preocuparse mucho más por su hermana, pronto… muy pronto, esa preocupación sería del ex capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

**Bueno perdón! Cap cortísimo, lo sé y les pido perdón! Pero mañana me voy de vacaciones y pensé que era mejor subirles algo antes de irme, aun que fuera un poquito. Espero que les guste y les prometo que cuando vuelva subiré mas caps. Sharpay está comenzando a sacar las garras!! Con esto por lo menos ya se hacen una idea de como están los ánimos de nuestros dos protagonistas... ¿Como será su viaje a la playa? ¿Qué hara Troy respecto a sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Sharpay? ¿Qué hara la rubia con respecto a Gabriella?  
**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen este fic!!!**

**Besos!**

**Caami**


	7. El plan de Sharpay

Sharpay estaba confundida. Esto nunca le había pasado en todos los años de su vida. Normalmente, cuando quería hacer algo ella simplemente lo hacía. Ponía sus planes en acción sin importarle nada ni nadie… simplemente actuaba. Pero hora era distinto. ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Troy no estaba de acuerdo? Ella podía odiar a Gabriella con toda su alma, pero quizás Troy no. Quizás Troy se molestaría si ella hacía algo en este viaje a la costa y ella de verdad no quería que Troy se enfadara con ella. No cuando por fin eran buenos amigos. Así que aquí estaba, esperando a que Troy llegara a la cafetería donde ella se encontraba, sin estar completamente segura de lo que le quería decir." _Bien sabes Troy que odio a Gabriella y la haré sufrir por todo lo que te hizo, tengo un maravilloso plan, pero eso implica que tú…_ " no, eso no funcionaría, ¡Troy era demasiado bueno! Quizás podía obtener su consentimiento sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad iba a hacer… y cuando llegara el momento solo tendría que confiar en que él le seguiría la corriente. Troy no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que pretendía cuando llegara el momento adecuado, pero necesitaba saber lo que él verdaderamente pensaba.

- ¿Sharpay?

La rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con su amigo de ojos azules. Le sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

- ¿Qué tal Troy?

El chico se quedó mirándola un momento. No había esperado esta llamada de Sharpay, sobre todo porque en los dos días que habían pasado desde la barbacoa ella no se había querido contactar con él. ¿Por qué ahora entonces estaba tan sonriente? Algo estaba pasando pero no sabía qué.

- Sorprendido, pensé que me estabas evitando- le respondió sonriendo también.

- La verdad estuve de compras, pensé que te ahorraría la molestia de acarrear todas las bolsas que compré.

- Vaya, entonces te lo agradezco- le dijo haciendo que ambos rieran.

- Necesitaba ropa adecuada para los días que estaremos en la playa, no podía llevar cualquier cosa- dijo la rubia poniendo cara de horror.

- Tú siempre estas linda Sharpay, no importa que ropa uses- le dijo sin pensar y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Gracias Troy- le dijo avergonzada- bueno ¿Quieres saber por qué quise que nos viéramos o no?

- Por supuesto que sí, estoy seguro de que estás tramando algo ¿Me contarás?

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi cara de conspiración había desaparecido- dijo abatida.

- No es una cara de conspiración, los ojos te brillan extrañamente… me recuerda a la secundaria y a los musicales de Darbus- Troy se detuvo y miró fijamente a Sharpay- ¡Cielos Sharpay! ¿Me vas a hacer algo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo y te vengarás de alguna forma extraña?

Sharpay no pudo menos que echarse a reír al ver la cara de pánico de Troy, éste también sonrió y le demostró así a la rubia que ya no pensaba en ella como la reina del hielo.

- Tú estás a salvo Troy- le dijo sonriendo aún- es sólo que necesitaba preguntarte algo y debido al tema sobre el que trata, decidí que sería mejor en privado.

- Ahora me tienes intrigado ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué sientes por Gabriella?- le preguntó inmediatamente la rubia antes de arrepentirse.

- Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre este tema- dijo obviamente incómodo.

- Lo sé, pero hablamos sobre lo que sucedió… yo quiero saber cómo te sientes tú ahora… y como te sientes respecto a que ella nos acompañe a la playa…

- Bueno… no es la compañía más agradable para mí Sharpay… aunque ya no me duele tanto, supongo que simplemente… no me importa…

- ¿No te importa?- preguntó curiosa Sharpay.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de Gabriella? Esto de verdad no servía para el plan que Troy tenía sobre Sharpay. Él quería besarla. Punto. No quería hablar sobre su ex novia, solo quería besar una vez a Sharpay y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bueno Shar… el tiempo pasa… antes quizás me enfadaba que me hubiera engañado, y me enfadaba que hubiera seguido adelante ten fácilmente… pero era porque aún sentía cosas… no sé… ahora solo sé que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella…

Sharpay se quedó en silencio y Troy se confundió aún más. ¡¿Por qué, Por qué tenían que hablar sobre ella?!

- ¿Te gustaría…? ¿Te gustaría que ella se sintiera como te sentiste tú?- le preguntó Sharpay tras unos segundos.

- No soy una persona rencorosa Shar… aun que tal vez si me gustaría- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Genial! Está todo arreglado entonces- le dijo Sharpay levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Todo? ¿Shar? No entiendo nada- le dijo Troy extrañado.

- Oh tu no te preocupes- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana temprano ¡Recuerda que tu viajas en mi auto!

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Troy, Sharpay salió rápidamente de la cafetería dejándolo más confundido que nunca. El chico suspiró. Tendría que comenzar una estrategia pronto. ¿Desde cuando costaba tanto besar a una chica? Aun que claro, pensó el ojiazul tristemente, Sharpay Evans no era cualquier chica.

**HOooola!!! No sé cuan largo es este capítulo porque en Word siempre se ve más largo de lo que es jajajaja pero trataré de seguir escribiendo pronto antes de entrar a clases. ¡Ya se viene el viaje!**

**Estoy amando a Sharpay conspirando en contra de Gabriella.**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Caami.**


	8. Comienza el viaje

- Troy llegas antes, todos llegaran en media hora- lo saludó Chad haciéndolo entrar a su casa.

- Lo sé, necesito hablar contigo y pensé que sería mejor ahora que cuando ya estuviéramos allá.

- ¿Sucede algo? Anda sírvete un buen desayuno al estilo Chad- le dijo mientras sacaba todo tipo de comida y la ponía en frente del ojiazul.

- Tengo un problema… en verdad no es problema, pero… vaya, si lo es, no sé… ¡Rayos! No sé qué hacer.

- Troy- le dijo asombrado su amigo- nunca te había visto así ¿Qué pasa?

- Sólo prométeme que tratarás de entenderme antes de hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios y recuerda que ya salimos de la secundaria y que la gente cambia.

- Prometido- le respondió intrigado.

- Bueno… es… es Sharpay- le confesó el ojiazul mientras comía una tostada- No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

- ¿Sharpay? ¿Evans? ¿Sharpay Evans?

- Lo prometiste Chad- le recordó.

- ¿Qué… Qué sucede con Sharpay?- le preguntó aun sorprendido- ¿Por qué no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza?

- No lo sé… es solo que después de lo de Gabriella de verdad no quiero estar con nadie aún ¿Sabes? No sé si estoy listo para el grado de confianza que se necesita tener en una relación… pero Sharpay… cada vez que la veo te juro que lo único que quiero es besarla… pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Si la quieres besar bésala… tengo que admitir que Sharpay está buenísima- le dijo sonriendo.

- Pero no puedo solo besarla Chad… ella es mi amiga, yo… yo la quiero ¿Sabes? Pero no sé si quiero tener una relación… ya sabes, novio y novia…

-¡¿Quieres que Sharpay sea tu novia?!- Esta vez Chad no fue capaz de ocultar su incredulidad.

- ¡No lo sé Chad! Solo sé que quiero besarla y que la quiero demasiado como para tratarla como una simple conquista… y sé que no estoy listo para comprometerme con nadie, no quiero tener una novia y preguntarme cada 5 minutos si está con otro o no… no soy celoso, nunca lo había sido… pero Gabriella arruinó eso para mí… arruinó la confianza… no quiero confiar…. No puedo- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Vaya- le dijo Chad- entonces ¿De verdad te gusta Sharpay?- Troy solo lo miró en silencio- Pero no sabes si te gusta lo bastante como para tener algo con ella- dijo interpretando el silencio de su amigo- y el problema es que te mueres de ganas de tener algo con ella… vaya Troy… es complicado…

- Lo sé Chad, créeme que lo sé…

- Pero Sharpay… bueno… quizás a ella no le moleste ser una de tus conquistas, estás asumiendo que la única forma de tener algo con Sharpay es siendo su novio.

- Sé que es así Chad… Sharpay es… es una gran amiga para mí, no se merece que juegue con ella… yo no quiero dañar nuestra amistad… no quiero arruinarlo todo por un arrebato…

Chad suspiró. Sharpay nunca había sido su persona favorita pero tenía que admitir que desde que se re encontraron con ella ese verano había sido una compañía agradable, y le hacía muy bien a Troy… Chad le agradecería eso, el apoyar a su mejor amigo en un momento difícil, pero ¿Qué le podía decir a Troy? Entendía su situación, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes que creo Troy?

El ojiazul lo miró impaciente.

- Creo que tienes que aprovechar estos días y decidir que sientes realmente. Quizás es solo un poco de atracción y nada más… o quizás puede que te enamores de ella… no sé… lo único que sé es que tienes que dejar que las cosas sucedan, no te preocupes tanto de lo que pasará después, o de cómo te sentirás después… ¿Entiendes? Deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar.

.

.

.****

.

.

.

- No entiendo por qué te demoras tanto Gabriella- le decía Taylor a su amiga desde el automóvil- ya vamos atrasadas, deben haber llegado todos ya a la casa de Chad.

- Lo siento, pero de verdad necesitaba llevar todo esto- se excusó la chica.

- ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa? Solo vamos por unos días.

- Lo sé, pero va Sharpay y te aseguro que mi guardarropa no es nada en comparación al de ella…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la ropa de Sharpay? No entiendo nada…- dijo mientras conducía a la casa de Chad.

- Es obvio Taylor, esta es mi oportunidad… Troy no me podrá seguir evitando cuando estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y ya sabes que Sharpay siempre parece salida de un catálogo de moda, no puedo ser menos que ella… necesito que Troy se fije en mí, no en ella…

- ¿Estás segura Gaby? Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero adoro a Troy… y después de lo que pasó… ¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

- Sé que es así Taylor, Troy y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, sé que me equivoqué, pero sé que tengo posibilidades… sólo tengo que lograr que me vuelva a hablar, se dará cuenta de que aún me ama y volveremos a estar juntos… lo sé Taylor, confía en mí.

- No me gustaría que las cosas salieran mal otra vez, Chad se preocupa mucho por Troy Gaby, y no quiero pelear con mi novio estos días- le dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

- Y no tendrás por qué pelear… de verdad… todo saldrá bien Taylor.

Ambas chicas bajaron del automóvil y saludaron a Troy, Chad y Jason que esperaban en la puerta. Troy sólo las saludó brevemente para seguir conversando con Chad.

- ¿Quién falta?- preguntó Taylor.

- Ryan, Kelsie y Sharpay- le respondió Chad- Troy irá con ellos y Jason y yo con ustedes chicas.

Gabriella puso los ojos en blanco, la idea era que Troy pasara mas tiempo con ella, no con Sharpay.

- Ahí vienen- apuntó Jason a la camioneta de Ryan.

Sharpay bajó de la camioneta vistiendo un bello vestido blanco, le sonrió a los chicos y corrió hacia Troy.

- ¡Troy! Ya te echaba de menos- le dijo al ojiazul antes de acercarse a él y besarlo en frente de todos sus amigos.

- Creo- le susurró Taylor a Gabriella- que volver con Troy te resultará más difícil de lo que crees…

.

.

Troy cerró los ojos y disfrutó del breve contacto del beso de Sharpay. La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y luego de apenas unos segundos se separó de él y le sonrió. Luego le tomó la mano y se giró hacia su público, quienes los miraban asombrados.

- Hola a todos ¿Ya nos vamos?

Chad solo atinó a asentir, mientras Taylor tomaba a Gabriella del brazo y la llevaba hacia su automóvil, Gaby estaba simplemente… furiosa. Jason y Chad las siguieron tras saludar a Ryan y Kelsi y darles las indicaciones de cómo llegar.

- ¿Sharpay?- preguntó Troy aturdido cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban en los automóviles.

- Vamos Troy, fue solo un piquito, además dijiste que confiabas en mí… ¿No te fijaste en la cara de Gabriella?

- ¿En la cara? No… yo… no entiendo…

- Troy, soy tu amiga y haré todo lo posible por ahorrarte malos ratos con tu ex novia, que si me preguntas, es una víbora sin corazón, pero no te preocupes, solo finge un poco, toma mi mano cuando ella esté cerca y sonríe…

Entonces fue que Troy lo entendió. Sharpay quería fingir que estaban juntos para molestar a Gabriella. La vena malvada que estaba en el interior del chico se agitó. Le gustaba la idea de hacer furiosa a Gabriella, bien se lo merecía, pero le gustaba aún más la idea de estar con Sharpay. Quizás incluso podría fingir un mejor beso.

- ¡Vamos Troy! Solo faltan ustedes- les gritó Chad desde el automóvil de Taylor. Troy lo miró y vio que desde l ventana trasera Gabriella los veía furiosa.

- Ven aquí Sharpay- le sonrió tirando de su mano.

Troy atrapó a Sharpay entre sus brazos y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta la besó. Pero no la besó como ella lo había besado solo unos minutos antes, si no que la besó de verdad, la besó como había imaginado desde la barbacoa. La abrazó aún más fuerte cuando notó que la chica le respondía y luego de un interminable minuto se alejó de ella y le sonrió.

- Me agrada esta idea- luego tomó de la mano a una sorprendida Sharpay, y ambos subieron a la camioneta de Ryan.

.

.

.

**Espero que este cap les guste!!!!**

**Muchas Gracias por los Reviews!!! Adoro que les esté gustando la historia y espero pronto poder subirles otro cap!**

**Besos!**

**Caami**


	9. ¡Vaya!

- Vaya chicos, ese si que fue todo un espectáculo- los reprendió Ryan con una sonrisa cuando Sharpay y Troy subieron a su camioneta. Su hermana extrañamente, se quedó en silencio, mientras Troy sonreía.

- Si bueno… en algún momento tenían que enterarse- le contestó el ojiazul.

Sharpay se giró y miró hacia la ventana tratando de no sonreír. ¡Había besado a Troy Bolton! Incluso mejor, ¡Troy Bolton la había besado! Y vaya beso. No era por alardear, pero la habían besado varios chicos a lo largo de su vida, chicos guapísimos y que toda chica querría conocer, pero ningún beso había sido como ése. Había sido… especial, incluso mejor que como lo imaginaba en sus sueños. Porque toda la secundaria Sharpay había soñado con ese momento. Se imaginaba a Troy confesándole su amor frente a toda la escuela, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente demostrándole todos sus sentimientos.

Sharpay hizo una mueca. No había sido exactamente mejor que en sus sueños. En ellos, Troy la amaba, en la vida real, la había besado para darle celos a su ex novia. Si lo pensaba bien, eso había sido su culpa. Ella había sido la de la idea, y aunque estaba segura de que el plan era lo mejor, no había contado con que Troy participaría de esa forma. Se había imaginado que caminarían tomados de la mano, uno que otro abrazo y pequeños besos… no aquellos que la hacían desear derretirse en los brazos de su amigo. Porque ese era otro problema, Troy y ella eran amigos, y los amigos que se involucran sentimentalmente normalmente cuando pelean terminan con su amistad. Sharpay no quería que eso pasara, pero si era muy honesta consigo misma, quería besarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Siento muchisimo no haber subido nada en todos estos meses, encontré este trozo que escribí antes de abandonar FF y no sé si continue este fic o no.

Lo siento mucho.


	10. Día de Playa

El viaje fue corto y Sharpay se mantuvo en silencio, analizando sus pensamientos. Ryan y Troy en cambio usaron el tiempo para conversar y para ponerse al día. Kelsi se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando pero también se mantuvo tranquila durante el viaje. Una vez que llegaron, sacaron las maletas de los automóviles y esperaron a que Chad abriera la puerta.

- La playa queda sólo a una cuadra de distancia así que si se apuran podemos ir antes de almorzar – Chad dijo mostrando las habitaciones – Creo que alcanzan las habitaciones para todos, pero si alguien se queda sin, siempre podemos compartirlas.

Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de sus habitaciones. Las parejas quisieron quedarse juntas por lo que Troy y Jason quedaron como compañeros de habitación y, lamentablemente, Sharpay y Gabriella también quedaron juntas. Sharpay sacó su bikini y rápidamente se introdujo en el baño, no quería compartir ni un segundo con aquella mosquita muerta, por lo que apenas estuvo lista salió en busca de Troy. Lo encontró listo para salir.

- ¿Nos vamos?- el ojiazul le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿No esperaremos a los demás?- Sharpay preguntó extrañada y Troy sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano.

-A cada momento que pasa le encuentro más potencial a tu plan- le dijo entre risas para luego ponerse serio – Lamento que estés con Gabriella en la misma habitación.

Sharpay sonrió.

- No lo lamentes, no tengo planeado hablar con ella y pese a su presencia quiero que este fin de semana sea increíble, no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella.

Troy sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Sabes Shar? Tú eres simplemente increíble- le dijo honestamente.

Sharpay no esperaba tal elogio y se sonrojó, dando gracias a sus lentes de sol marca Channel, que ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro.

Caminaron en silencio y se instalaron en la arena, donde pocos minutos más tarde sus amigos se les unieron, incluida una muy infeliz Gabriella.

- ¿Troy? ¿Cariño? ¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador por favor? – Sharpay preguntó en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan. Troy sonrió y dejó su conversación con Jason inconclusa, caminando diligentemente hacia donde su "novia" lo esperaba.

- Claro- dijo entre risas.

Pese a la actuación Troy estaba disfrutando enormemente su papel. Podría incluso aceptar para sí mismo que hace muchísimo tiempo que no interpretaba un papel tan importante y tan fácil. Incluso le asustaba un poco la facilidad con la que se adaptaba al papel de novio de Sharpay. Llevaban sólo unas pocas horas con el juego pero le estaba gustando demasiado. Decidió que él no sería un actor secundario, no dejaría a Sharpay con todo el peso de la relación, por lo que cuando terminó su tarea con el protector, la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él.

- ¿Troy?- Sharpay murmuró confundida

- Sólo déjate llevar- le dijo el ojiazul antes de besarla nuevamente.

- Gaby, por favor cambia la cara- Taylor le dijo a su amiga cuando vio que Troy besaba a Sharpay a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

- Es la única que tengo- la morena respondió molesta- ¡Rayos! Está arruinando todo mi plan Taylor, Troy debía esperarme, debía seguir enamorado de mí- dijo con rabia-

- No puedes pretender que te espere por siempre, especialmente después de lo que hiciste- le dijo su amiga sabiamente.

- Estoy cansada de que me recuerden a cada momento del error que cometí. Fue eso, fue sólo un erros ¿Es que acaso no merezco una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó con tono lastimero.

- Quien quizás merezca una segunda oportunidad es Troy ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Has pensado que quizás Troy es feliz?

Gabriella miró con rabia a su amiga, y sin ninguna palabra caminó directo al mar. Quizás si nadaba un poco podría sacar toda la rabia que guardaba en su interior.

**Primero que todo les pido disculpas por la demora. Ni siquiera quiero ver la fecha de mis publicaciones anteriores porque sé que ésta llega demasiado tarde. Perdónenme por empezar algo y dejarlo a medias. Planeo continuarlo y espero que ustedes lo quieran leer, sin embargo, no les quiero prometer nada que no pueda cumplir, sólo decirles que tengo las mejores intenciones.**

**Cariños.**

**Caami-**


	11. Momento de Revelaciones

Ryan siguió a su hermana cuando ésta caminaba por la orilla del mar. Estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que su comportamiento con Troy significaba.

- ¿Estás bien, Shar?- le preguntó mientras mojaban sus pies.

- ¿La verdad Ryan? No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Cuándo dejé de tener el control?- Preguntó la rubia. Ryan la miró extrañado, pero no necesitó contestar nada. Sharpay, como siempre, encontraba siempre una solución.

- Digo, este fue mi plan ¿Sabes? Y lo disfruto, enormemente, pero… Troy es un buen actor ¿No crees? Quizás debería hablar con él. Ya no soy la misma que en secundaria y no dejaré que me utilice para lograr lo que él quiere. No dejaré que me utilice para sacarle celos a Gabriella. Es ella quien debe sentirse horrible por lo que le hizo, pero no quiero que me use para regresar con ella.

Ryan sonrió, su hermana entendía todo mal o simplemente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar rodeada de actores. Él no veía nada de actuación, veía una química increíble y muy genuina. Pero su hermana era una mujer insegura, culpa de quienes estaban en este momento tendidos al sol. Ella necesitaba enfrentar sus propios demonios y Troy Bolton era el mayor de ellos.

- Sí, eso haré. Normalmente tengo buenas ideas pero creo, y no lo repitas a nadie Ryan porque lo negaré… creo que esta vez me he equivocado. Gracias hermano, eres el mejor- le dijo Sharpay sonriendo y volviendo con todo el grupo.

Troy veía como Sharpay caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Estaba expectante, no sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso de la rubia y la curiosidad lo mataba. Le gustaba, admitió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sharpay era una brisa de aire puro, justo en el momento en que más ahogado se encontraba. Hace sólo algunas semanas creía incapaz de poder compartir su tiempo con Gabriella y ahora, gracias a Sharpay, estaba teniendo un día increíble y la presencia de la morena ya ni siquiera le interesaba. Su traición ya no dolía, sólo era un muy mal recuerdo pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que interrumpiera su futuro. ¿Podría Sharpay ser la persona con la que siempre debió estar? ¿Podría ser que el destino le jugó una mala pasada, y que lo que creía que era amor era sólo una parte pequeña de lo que podría llegar a sentir por la rubia? Hace poco le había dicho a Chad que no se sentía listo para una relación, que no quería arruinar su relación de amistad. Pero ahora, increíblemente, confiaba en que la amistad era la base de todo, y que esa amistad era la que permitiría que con Sharpay fuera 100% real. Lo que él siempre había estado buscando pero que no había logrado encontrar.

- ¿Podríamos hablar?

Gabriella le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Lo siento Gabriella, pero estoy a punto de tener la conversación más importante de mi vida – le dijo el ojiazul caminando hacia Sharpay sonriendo. Las dudas habían quedado atrás y ahora todo lo veía con claridad. Era Sharpay. Siempre había sido Sharpay.

- ¿Shar? – Le dijo Troy sonriente – tengo algo que decirte – Le dijo tomándole la mano.

Sharpay sonrió pero dejó su mano sola.

- Creo que debemos terminar… esta actuación. Fue una mala idea – le respondió la rubia sorprendiéndolo.

**Chan chan!**

**Pido nuevamente disculpas por la demora, pero ya queda poco para que termine.**

**Gracias a todos quienes leen y siguen la historia pese a que me demore tanto en actualizar.**


	12. Tal vez

Troy se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-¿Terminar? Shar, esta fue tu idea – le dijo extrañado. ¿Por qué quería terminar justo ahora que él acababa de tener la revelación más importante de su vida.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. De todas formas creo que funcionó. Gabriella no deja de mirarme con odio – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Esto no es sobre Gabriella, Shar. No más.

Sharpay suspiró.

- Siempre ha sido sobre ella y es por eso que creo que no debemos seguir con esta mentira. Estoy cansada de que siempre sea sobre ella Troy y… creo que jamás podrías entender eso – Sharpay le dijo volviendo a caminar hacia donde el resto del grupo tomaba sol.

Troy quedó mirando el mar, confundido y extrañado. Sharpay ni siquiera sospechaba los verdaderos sentimientos del ojiazul y como siempre, él solo arruinaba las cosas al no otorgarle el valor que la rubia merecía. La alcanzó antes de que volviera con el resto y tomó su mano.

-Sal conmigo Sharpay- Troy le suplicó. Sharpay sonrió.

-Ya no tienes que actuar Troy, de veras- le respondió. Troy sacudió su cabeza.

- No es actuación. Sal conmigo Shar. Esta noche. Una cita, tú y yo. Nada de actos- le dijo.

Sharpay lo miró sorprendida. ¿Estaba Troy realmente invitándola a salir? ¿En una cita?

- ¿Una… cita? ¿Estás seguro que no es para sacarle celos a Gabriella?

Troy sonrió – Dame una oportunidad Sharpay, para demostrarte que me equivoqué. Tú y yo… Déjame demostrarte lo increíble que seríamos juntos… Sospecho que lo sabes desde la secundaria, yo sólo me demoré un tiempo en descubrirlo.

Sharpay asintió lentamente. Sabía lo que estaba arriesgando. Toda su paz mental, todo su corazón. Sería una tonta por caer nuevamente en el tornado emocional que Troy Bolton significaba para ella pero… ¿Cuándo Sharpay Evans se ha negado a una oportunidad de brillar? Quizás, sólo quizás… esta vez no brillaría sola.

- Esta noche- Troy le dijo y la rubia volvió a asentir. Troy sonrió y besó su mejilla – Confía en mi, será increíble – le dijo tomando su mochila y despidiéndose de los chicos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Chad cuando vio que su amigo tenía intenciones de volver a la casa donde se hospedaban.

- Tengo una importante noche que preparar – le contestó y luego guiñó el ojo a Sharpay, quien aún estaba de pie a unos metros de sus amigos mirándolo sorprendida.

Gabriella notó el cambio en Troy y no le gustó nada. Se paró inmediatamente y lo siguió.

-Troy necesitamos hablar- le insistió una vez más.

Troy se detuvo en la arena y a vista de todos le dijo:

- Tú y yo Gabriella, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El ojiazul siguió su camino y Gabriella quedó en shock. Troy nunca la había tratado así. Se dio vuelta y notó con incomodidad que todos sus amigos habían escuchado. Sharpay sonrió solo un poco. Quizás Troy estaba siendo honesto. Quizás Troy realmente superó a Gabriella. Tal vez… Tal vez Troy descubrió lo que ella siempre supo: Ella era la mujer perfecta para él.


	13. La Sharpay que yo conozco

-Ni siquiera se dónde iremos – le dijo aproblemada a Kelsi.

- Sharpay no te preocupes tanto, tu guardarropa es increíble, incluso para unos pocos días en la playa – Kelsi le dijo sonriendo al ver toda la ropa que la rubia tenía desparramada en la habitación.

- No sé si debería vestirme de forma casual, o quizás usar un vestido… Ni siquiera se si hay una peluquería cerca! – dijo colapsada.

- Shar.. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Nunca te he visto insegura cuando se trata de tu ropa – le dijo Kelsi sentándose a su lado en la cama. Sharpay suspiró. Era verdad, ella siempre se sentía muy a gusto con su ropa y cabello, pero hoy no se sentía cómoda con nada. Quería verse realmente bien pero no encontraba el atuendo indicado.

- Había decidido renunciar ¿Sabes? Lo admito, me había vuelto a hacer ilusiones con Troy pero vamos, ¿Crees que quería repetir la historia del chico más popular rompiéndome el corazón? ¿Otra vez?- le dijo Sharpay afligida.

- Pero ahora… - continuó la rubia- ahora me da un poco de miedo. Todo parece demasiado perfecto – le dijo suspirando.

- Sharpay, no sé por qué demoré tanto en verlo pero ustedes… son perfectos el uno para el otro… quizás todo parece perfecto porque simplemente… lo es.

Sharpay sacudió su cabeza

- No quiero creerlo Kelsi. Dolerá mucho cuando Troy me abandone.

- Sharpay ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde? - Kelsi le preguntó sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- ¿Perdón? – le preguntó ésta indignada. Kelsi sólo sonrió.

- La Sharpay que conozco jamás se sentiría insegura ante un desafío, especialmente si el premio es Troy Bolton. La Sharpay que conozco siempre ve el lado positivo y no le teme al fracaso. La Sharpay que conozco se atrevería a todo, simplemente porque entiende que sin riesgo, no hay recompensa. La Sharpay que conozco, y a quien quiero muchísimo, no se amilana contra nada.

Sharpay sonrió y la abrazó.

- Gracias Kelsi, siempre sabes qué decir.

Troy estaba nervioso. Ansioso. Había tenido poco tiempo pero creía haberlo hecho bien. Llevaba una camisa de Lucas, lamentablemente en su maleta no traía nada formal. Si hubiera sabido lo importante que esta noche sería habría traído su mejor traje.

Estaba esperando en el primer piso de la casa, Sharpay debería bajar en cualquier momento. Era un poco incómodo. Sus amigos estaban viendo televisión a sólo unos pocos pasos de él y su ex novia lo miraba con odio. Pero él sabía que esta noche nada de eso importaba.

Lo único importante era aquella rubia que bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Usaba un vestido corto blanco. Podría parecer un vestido informal pero en ella parecía un vestido de colección. Se veía simplemente hermosa y a Troy se le secó la garganta.

- Estás… preciosa – le dijo Troy y la rubia lo sorprendió sonrojándose.

- Gracias, tu no te ves nada de mal – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Troy le ofreció su mano y Sharpay la tomó insegura. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

Ambos miraron hacia donde sus amigos veían televisión. Trataban de aparentar como si no estuvieran atentos a cada palabra pero Troy y Sharpay sabían que sus amigos tenían toda su atención puesta en ellos. Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Sharpay.

- Es una sorpresa – le dijo sonriéndole.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la arena, hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban esa misma tarde. Pero ahora en la arena había una manta, con una botella de champagne en ella y refrigerios. Estaba rodeada de antorchas y había una pequeña radio de la que salían las más exquisitas notas musicales.

- Es…. maravilloso – le dijo Sharpay apreciando el panorama.

- Sí… lo eres – le dijo Troy mirándola intensamente.

**Ya pronto termina! No quería dejar inconclusa la historia así que planeo terminarla pronto. Gracias por todos los comentarios. Por favor díganme si realmente la leen!**


End file.
